Shadow Of A Heart
by nancy777ca
Summary: A (AU)Nikolas/Emily fanfic. While Nikolas Cassadine and Emily Quartermaine's love story is a thing of beauty, I really enjoyed the detour Nikolas took with Liz after Emily died even though I hated that Emily died to begin with and hated how Liz treated Nikolas after the affair, so I decided to smush the two plots together in a way. Changed certain relationships from the show.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow**

 **Of A**

 **Heart**

 **Chapter One**

Emily got into her father's limo and waited for him to tell her the familiar news.

"Sweetie, I have to leave town for a bit," Sonny informed her.

"Business?" she asked, her heart in her throat. Every time her father disappeared, Emily worried it would be for the last time. That this would be the time her uncle Jason, who worked in the same 'business' as her father, or even worse, some stranger would show up at the house with the sad news that the violent world Sonny Corinthos inhabited had finally swallowed him up and destroyed him.

He never lied to her, even if he never really came clean about what it was he did. She may have only been fifteen but she knew her father was no coffee importer. Her mother warned her to never ask. Everyone knew, but for her mother's sake and for her father's sake, Emily never asked. She pretended not to know. It was safer that way.

Sonny pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket. "This is the number if you need to reach me for anything."

He felt safe giving her the number because he knew the police could never interrogate her without a parent present and her mother Alexandra would never let that happen, neither would her step father AJ, regardless of how he personally felt about Sonny.

"Does mom know you're leaving?"

"Yeah. I told her I'll be back in a few months. Call me next Thursday at this number. I won't be able to call you."

"I know the drill," Emily sighed. She was gonna miss her dad so much.

"I love you, kiddo." He stroked he cheek.

"I love you too, Daddy." Emily hugged him tight before exiting the limo and dragging her feet back into the Quartermaine mansion.

Her great-grandfather Edward was waiting for her in the living room.

"Is that hoodlum off the property?"

"No, my father is," Emily tossed back.

"Oh for heaven's sake. Couldn't your mother teach you to stay away from that criminal?"

"My mother taught me to treat everyone with the same respect I'm shown and love them for who they are, not what they do. The same I love you, Great-Grandfather." She reached up and kissed the old man's cheek.

Edward grumbled but his cheeks flushed with pleasure like they always did when Emily took away his bluster. "Oh go find your mother. It's almost time for dinner."

Emily walked up the long staircase to her parent's bedroom just as her mother was coming out.

"Did Sonny leave?" Alexandra asked her.

"Yep, where's dad?"

"He'll be down in a minute." The two of them turned back towards the stairs and made their way back down together.

"Mom, after dinner can I go over to Luke's club and watch the band practice?"

"As long as you promise not to drink," Alex joked.

"Scout's honour," Emily laughed.

"Homework done?"

"Done," Emily nodded.

Dinner at the Quartermaines was always a cross between a board meeting and Family Feud. Edward was the patriarch. His wife Lila tried her best to keep him in line and because he loved her to distraction, often succeeded. Their children weren't much better, Emily's grandfather Alan and his wife Monica were head surgeons at General Hospital when they weren't lying, scheming and having affairs on each other or declaring war on Alan's sister Tracy who was constantly trying to gain control of the family company ELQ. Tracy's son Ned lived with his wife, one of Emily's favorite people Lois in the carriage house just off the property where she managed Emily's mom's recording career with Lois's best friend Brenda who was married to Sonny.

AJ's brother Jason worked for Sonny after an accident caused him to become estranged from the family. Emily didn't like to poke too much at that relationship because even though her stepfather claimed he hated Jason, Emily could tell he still missed his brother. Jason was also one of Emily's favorite people and she knew if it wasn't for her and Lila, Jason would have cut all ties with the Quartermaines completely.

Her mother Alex never went into too much detail about the affair that produced Emily but Emily was pretty sure it had to do with her step father's drinking. Sonny and Brenda, thankfully hadn't technically been together when Alexandra and Sonny had slept together so were able to retain their friendship. Sonny and AJ tolerated each other. Barely.

There weren't many customers at Luke's at seven in the evening. Things didn't really pick up until ten which unfortunately was Emily's curfew so unless there was a party they'd all be invited to, she always missed the live performances. Emily usually only got to hang out with the after work crowd and watch the band practicing which sometimes was even more fun because they all seemed to know her best friend Lucky and his dad Luke personally so Emily got to hang out with them.

At the moment, her godmother Lucy was following her grandfather Mike, Sonny's father, who tended the bar, around the club, going on about curtains.

"Lucy, stop! You can't make any changes without Luke's okay," Mike insisted.

"Oh poo! I'm sure he'll love it. Come on, Mike." Lucy was also Luke's partner in the club.

"Orange stage curtains? I don't think so."

"But Halloween is coming. It'll be in keeping with the season."

"Luke will be back from wherever he is by then and you can ask him yourself."

Emily hopped on a bar stool beside Lucky who was hunched over his homework, swearing softly to himself.

"Your father's with my dad?" Emily whispered.

"Huh?" he asked, as if only suddenly noticing her presence. "Oh, yeah."

"We should start a support group. Children of obsessive mobsters." Emily grabbed a bottle of soda water from the bar, including an extra one for Lucky. "Whatcha doin'?" She asked, grabbing a look at his textbook. "Gross. Algebra. Reginald helped me with mine."

"Ah the joys of a butler. Life at the Quartermaines. I suppose we should be honored you like to slum it here with us, Princess," Lucky teased.

Emily kicked him. "Please. I love my family but a night spent with a bunch of money grubbing adulterers as opposed to hanging out with you guys, listening to some awesome music? No contest."

"Well, let's not forget if they weren't a bunch of money grubbing adulterers you wouldn't be here."

"Too true," Emily conceded, clinking her bottle with his.

"That better just be water," Mike warned stepping back behind the bar just as the musicians began to set up.

"Hey, Gramps!"

"Any word from your father?" Mike asked.

"You know I can't say anything," Emily said apologetically.

Mike nodded ruefully. "Leave it to my son to trust a fifteen year old but not his old man."

Emily cleared her throat in offence. "His extremely gifted fifteen year old," she huffed.

"And extremely gorgeous," Lucy added, kissing the top of Emily's head.

"Hi, Lucy. Who's playing tonight?"

"We've just got the house band tonight," Mike replied. "When are we going to get you there, hmm?" He gestured towards the stage.

"That will take copious amounts of the alcohol you don't let me drink," Emily cracked. She had no desire to follow in her mother's footsteps. When it came to being in front of a huge group of people, she was painfully shy, even if Alex did insist she had a lovely voice.

"That's right, Mike. As soon as school's out, this beauty is all mine." Lucy draped a possessive arm around Emily.

"I haven't said yes to that either, Lucy," Emily pointed out. She wasn't sure she wanted to follow in her step mother Brenda's impressive footsteps as the face of Lucy's cosmetics company Deception.

"Oh for heaven's sake hasn't your mother talked some common sense into you yet?" Lucy whined.

"She says it's up to me what I want to do."

"Oh what does Alex know about common sense, she's married to a Quartermaine," Lucy huffed.

"Weren't you married to my grandpa Alan a long time ago?" Emily asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Besides, I'm half a Corinthos anyway."

Lucy gasped in horror. "You're not going to become a mobster, are you?"

At that, Lucky burst out laughing, making him choke on his soda.

"God, Lucy," Emily said, shaking her head as she patted Lucky's back.

A few of Sonny's associates, led by Harry Silver walked into the club.

"I swear, I'm gonna talk to your father about bringing his hoodlum friends around here," Lucy pouted.

"You don't have a problem when he brings Jason by," Emily reminded her.

"Oh that's different. Ever since the accident your uncle hasn't been right in the head," her godmother pointed out.

"Oh," Emily nodded slowly, feigning understanding. "Right." She lifted her gaze to the ceiling as Lucy walked away.

"That's it. My brain is fried." Lucky threw down his pencil and ran his fingers through his blond hair.

"What do figure's going on over there?" Emily asked motioning her head toward Harry and his guys. She knew a few of her father's men, but these guys were new.

"Don't know. Don't wanna know." Lucky shrugged.

"Don't you ever get curious?"

"Sure but my dad would kill me if he thought I was sticking my nose in where it didn't belong."

"Well…" Emily's voice trailed off. "I'm still thirsty. You want something?"

"Nah. I've gotta be heading home. I'll see you at school tomorrow unless you want me to walk you home?"

"That's okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

Emily slowly made her way to the door, a bottle of lime soda in her hand and tried to be as inconspicuous as possible as she listened in on Harry's conversation behind the employee entrance.

"He won't know what hit him. He and Spencer think they've got the upper hand but after I'm done with them, they'll know who's really the boss. I've got men in Athens ready for my signal. Sonny and Luke will never see it coming."

Emily tried to stop it, but the bottle fell out of her hand, crashing to the floor. She bolted and into Luke's office, locking the door behind her. "Oh God," she whispered breathing hard against the door. "Oh my God." Harry was betraying her father. Jesus Christ! She never would have imagined him capable of such a thing. She'd known Harry all her life. He'd been to each one of her birthday parties and would sneak her candies and money when she was little. She considered him like an uncle. And now…why?

She had to warn her father, but how? She couldn't call him yet. Go to Greece? No, her mother would kill her. But wouldn't it be Emily's fault if something happened to her dad and she knew about it?

Her mother would understand if it was to save her dad's life, right?

Should she tell Lucky? Emily bit her lip. Luke was in danger too but…what if something happened to Lucky? Oh his mother Laura would be pissed.

No, it'd be safer for everyone if she went alone. She snuck out Luke's office window and rushed home to pack a bag. She'd leave a note. She reached into her bedroom vanity and pulled out some lilac scented note paper that her grandma Monica had given her.

Now how to say this in a way that her mom would understand and yet wouldn't bring the cops to their door.

"Dear Mom, Thanks for letting me go on the class field trip. I'll miss you and dad. Call as soon as I get there. Love, Emily."

Since her mother knew there was no field trip, she'd understand…and probably start planning Emily's punishment, she thought with a grimace. Maybe she'd be so glad dad was okay she wouldn't kill her. Emily grabbed some money out of her desk and added another credit card to her wallet. First thing was first, her daddy needed her help.


	2. Chapter 2

p data-p-id="61e97a4fb8e184682ddd2c332e447f5e"The plane ride was long and boring. Some man, older enough to be her father kept looking over at her with a smile that could only be described as creepy and trying to engage her in conversation./p  
p data-p-id="08e378aa329fed8e4f93d906e01509bc"Behind her was an old woman who kept yelling at the poor stewardess in Greek. Emily wasn't sure which seat mate she would have preferred but when the plane finally landed, she was exhausted, but relieved./p  
p data-p-id="cd8ab8d18582a57614136a8eb6ce30f1"She slung her bag over her shoulder and asked for the address to the nearest hotel./p  
p data-p-id="f7456bb0de2257f699d90072c88bdfb0"Emily started to think about how she would go about finding her father as no one was supposed to know he and Luke were in Greece. Her stomach rumbled, distracting her before she left the airport and Emily decided to wait and get a bite to eat before taking a cab to the hotel./p  
p data-p-id="776487fa466c5bfb9ac7cea1b66113ab"She ordered some American coffee to help her stay alert and a raisin Danish. She reached into her purse for her wallet and a ball of dread dropped into her stomach when her hand didn't feel the familiar leather. She propped her purse on the table and started to rifle through it. "Oh no...nononono!" she hissed. It was official. Her wallet was gone. It dawned on her that she had zoned out on the plane for what had to have been only about five minutes but apparently it had been enough. Creepy had swiped her wallet. "Damn it!" she snapped./p  
p data-p-id="0e32d75ff87c24229e8711fb3c2e8336"She risked a look at the counter, hoping no one was looking her way as she risked a dine and dash. Standing up, she slowly followed another man out of the café and didn't dare turn back until she reached the airport doors. She pushed through and didn't wait to see if the owner had noticed she had slipped out. Emily bolted./p  
p data-p-id="095d87f3da048c8f098ab2ff0f4c0f81""Hey! You! Girl!"/p  
p data-p-id="5528bbac4fcf69b651eeb15804f27791"She hopped onto the back of truck just a second before it pulled away from the airport and pulled the tarp over her head to hide her. There were crates of food under the tarp with her. Vegetables and cheese. Liquor too. Vodka was the only kind she could make out. She wished she was old enough to drink because she sure as hell could use some liquid courage about now. Her daddy snuck her some wine on occasion when she visited his place if her mother wasn't with her but none of the hard stuff. Hmm. Who would know? She reached for one of the bottles but froze when the truck began to slow down. She could smell the ocean now. Where was she? The truck stopped. Crap. She slowly risked a peek from behind the tarp and checked if it was safe to make a run for it./p  
p data-p-id="88d84e7948314d29475afec930c70ad5""What do you think you're doing?" A man working on the deck of a ship snapped when he saw her./p  
p data-p-id="dc9dabc96bf92597ebaf45ec6584cf40"Emily leapt off the truck and ran as the ship hand alerted the truck driver to her presence./p  
p data-p-id="8c610b1673f8da9881a757bc3500fd7d"Another ship had started up its motor and Emily didn't think, she jumped on it and hid under another tarp over what looked like more groceries as it pulled away from the dock./p  
p data-p-id="5da7535366eab8146df08f268e221d33"It felt like about twenty minutes before the boat stopped again. Emily held her breath and risked a peek out from under the tarp. She heard the man hop off the boat and walk off. How long would it be before he came back? She eased herself out from under the tarp and got off the boat./p  
p data-p-id="779eb903555669b40d215156422cd6a4"The sun hit her full in the face and Emily had to blink repeatedly before she could finally get a look at where she was./p  
p data-p-id="ea721a654e9dafe9e594f2f6f8e07ab0"Before her was a huge mansion. Even bigger than the Quartermaine mansion which she didn't think was possible./p  
p data-p-id="a5768e1af9530f0cdcc9028c1daeac27"She pulled out her camera and took a picture to show Lucky later. Afraid someone would see her, she walked away from the building and walked among the beautifully landscaped grounds. Everything was well maintained but there was still a gorgeous wildness and lushness to the land. A bridge crossed over a small stream. Emily crossed it and continued to explore until she came to the other side of the mansion. A boy about her age stood a few feet away. Quickly, Emily darted behind one of the marble statues and watched him. He was tall. Hair black as midnight wearing what looked like black sweat pants and a tank top. He turned in her direction and Emily's breath caught in her throat. He was the most beautiful boy she'd ever seen. She couldn't resist snapping a picture of him. What was he doing? Dancing? No, his feet weren't moving, just his hands in slow fluid like motions almost as if he were in a sort of trance, staring at some point past the water./p  
p data-p-id="f48e444c5e54498a0a96f818e3a0430a"She raised her camera again and snapped another picture./p  
p data-p-id="539c5b15446d9ea6f0a3a8d5e7b24df6"He straightened and looked straight at her and Emily swore she knew what it felt like now to be hit by lightening./p  
p data-p-id="5726407152df3289a7b86523abcd9d8e"She jumped and darted back behind the statue./p  
p data-p-id="41da24689384152f15b829e78c3ed805""Hey!" he called out to her. "Show yourself!"/p  
p data-p-id="e8c09267e92d646d08b0162e646a01af"Emily squeezed her eyes shut and stayed put./p  
p data-p-id="69b73a316e8719da0337e0e75dd8f4e4""Do not make me go over there!" he snapped./p  
p data-p-id="50978b3cda12aaef7dede245266a518b"Well, she couldn't very well stay behind this thing forever. Emily stepped out from behind the statue./p  
p data-p-id="419c58b3915845498074be4dfe6c2077""Who the hell are you and what are you doing on my island?"/p  
p data-p-id="affa867ae093f70f340f3b935e53e17f"Emily jerked back a bit, caught off guard by the attitude in his tone./p  
p data-p-id="853d09d9ab8f051e5bdc3456fe8861c2"He crooked a finger at her and Emily cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. What was she, a poodle? If he wanted to talk to her, he'd have to get off that damn platform he was on and move himself./p  
p data-p-id="8d41fe5f811a8646c3980418fb5e7e50"He glared at her, but stepped down and stormed towards her, his anger making her nervous but she'd be damned if she'd show it./p  
p data-p-id="4e81b9fe45435452ad52ea61c29c5f8a"Up close, he was even more good looking and Emily's heart raced in her chest. "Would you believe I got lost?" she asked cautiously once she could find her voice./p  
p data-p-id="d660564b2eb221a06265545b70880dc6""Try again." Now he echoed her gesture and crossed his arms over his chest./p  
p data-p-id="1c7a0824d231d470c10d5bfa7a659c80""Um, okay. I kinda, sorta hitched a ride on a boat here."/p  
p data-p-id="0f49001914cf9164cafb614fef4cf028""You stowed away?" he asked, still unnerving her with his angry glare./p  
p data-p-id="fbc1d31bf3c28ce5c88ae53ca8e03b8b"He looked like he had to softest mouth. Emily's cheeks flamed and she quickly looked away. She'd never even been kissed yet so no way was she even gonna start thinking about that!/p  
p data-p-id="7e07455fcd567871983b72f54573cbbb""You can look at it like that," Emily shrugged./p  
p data-p-id="597e08d8f345a81c5ffbc5fbe7cbe1bc""Thank you for allowing me that liberty," he said sarcastically./p  
p data-p-id="81898c21c52d3952165a356ab8c6903c""I'll just go," Emily said, anxious to distance himself from this odd panicky feeling that she'd never experienced before. She turned to leave./p  
p data-p-id="2acf7e25eba500ff22962a450f654d8d""Not so fast. " He grabbed her arm./p  
p data-p-id="5f75abaa389e3a28dc08123011522003"Emily stared down at his fingers on her skin. He wasn't hurting her but his fingers felt like fire on her and her stomach was doing this frightening flippy thing./p  
p data-p-id="2d23cf441a6128584cc470ea28c005b7""What?" she asked, jerking her arm out of his grasp./p  
p data-p-id="e7382f3247285ef53f7916eb3b027aec""The camera." He extended his hand./p  
p data-p-id="8004812f2f50c25f0604dbccc48aa177""I don't think so," she pulled the camera out of his reach./p  
p data-p-id="362f6f2b655975ec477ead769fff6204""I do." He easily reached over and Emily felt his breath on her face. His eyes met hers and her heart quickened as the anger left him for a moment and he looked like...maybe...he wasn't quite so mad at her and was thinking she was hot too. No boys had ever looked at her like that in Port Charles. Most of them wouldn't dare because they knew who her father was./p  
p data-p-id="360ffc04da5042c39efb1d348698ead0"Before she realized it, he wrapped his hand around the camera and pulled it toward him but Emily didn't let go./p  
p data-p-id="56356b1b64438aa68f0b1b8b4fec9552"He grabbed her wrist and jerked her forward, sending her crashing into his chest and for a good long time neither one of them moved. She sucked in her breath and in the next second her grabbed the camera and took out the memory card and pulled out the film./p  
p data-p-id="843867ba08464dd5b476c5d1f2f51302""Next time take your pictures somewhere else." He tossed the camera into the water. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, handing her a few hundred dollar bills./p  
p data-p-id="97df777da430b0894280f33d3289d74d"She stared at the money and then him, fury making her blood boil. She ripped up the money into tiny pieces and threw them at him./p  
p data-p-id="f6b6b08d4534c173a646d1cdc3cd8d8c""How dare you wreck my camera! Who the hell do you think you are?"/p  
p data-p-id="ff964ef497c12ac41f8d7b0aa7e78daa""My name is Nikolas Cassadine and you are a trespasser," he shot back./p  
p data-p-id="d6f4097e505a47966fbe970c881c32ec""Well, Nikolas Cassadine, I should just go to the police and tell them you stole my camera," she threatened./p  
p data-p-id="4798d4fb50b7dfb07f5725c6f197d0b6"He towered over her. "If I was gonna steal something of yours, it certainly wouldn't be your camera."/p  
p data-p-id="62e305079e1740c5b367f05a2a144a07"She stared at him wide-eyed, her cheeks flushing and her face going hot at his insinuation./p  
p data-p-id="507e886ea1aa8722b90a38205e952a7e""You've got a lot of nerve," she whispered./p  
p data-p-id="8377fe578e3dc553596523496793139e""Excuse me, but if you're not off this island in ten seconds I'm gonna send for the dogs, Wolf, Fang and Honey. And don't try and guess which one's the nice one."/p  
p data-p-id="c7b7ee0277cfa6e7cf9dbfc8cc92d734""Wow, you certainly are some piece of work, aren't you?"/p  
p data-p-id="7be96ad9916dcfc50ff6e47cef90ab90""Not only are you trespassing on my island but you were taking pictures of me without my permission!" Nikolas reminded her./p  
p data-p-id="a7984012b375e1d918459e0b2a84503f""Did it ever occur to you to ask me nicely to stop? No obviously not. You'd rather throw your caveman attitude around and try and intimidate little old me." She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Well, you didn't get what you wanted, did you? Do I look scared?"/p  
p data-p-id="ce187375db7e4ab84ca16e7ccbd2184e"He appeared to try and stifle a smile now. "No."/p  
p data-p-id="52d912650df1f7917fe070acf4fcb9d1""Good," she said, starting to relax as well. "So, what were you doing just now, before you saw me?"/p  
p data-p-id="0b2d36fa97d9989da15455f79ef2d7fe""It's called Tai Chi," he explained, the hardness gone from his tone./p  
p data-p-id="13111a749b99af70662cd0b1a1cc34c7""Oh, is that one of those karate things?"/p  
p data-p-id="136f3b3c755fdb1c61e2a0d7ea5fd722""It's more like meditation."/p  
p data-p-id="156f1948278ebdcdec376f9a7edc7c9c"She exhaled dramatically. "I gotta tell you...I'm about to compliment you but you gotta promise you won't let it go to your head."/p  
p data-p-id="91327be96904c17971a9412ca3f3a538""Promise," he laughed./p  
p data-p-id="562d10cbb71388a149bbed5bc8bf7084""I admire the kind of discipline it takes to do that. You looked so graceful. Me? I'm such a klutz and I've got to grace of a monkey."/p  
p data-p-id="d3e3b0ff24a19ea3288f7af109ffb2ac""I find that very hard to believe," he said, his eyes looking her up and down./p  
p data-p-id="3153e80afad0d4ebad29d119157cfd94""Are you flirting with me?" she asked blushing furiously. Boys never flirted with her! She liked the feeling a lot./p  
p data-p-id="16ce51d3af4ed139796bc2a0f34f3baf""And if I were?" he cocked an eyebrow, smiling./p  
p data-p-id="3ee051fb4809c69c2e9e6e1c30055106""Don't," she insisted, biting her lip. "I'm still mad at you for dumping my camera."/p  
p data-p-id="c43e6381fc90d3c509e22c956f440489""Oh please, this isn't angry. Now before? That was angry."/p  
p data-p-id="93783399124e0d270c90365b4dce8353"Emily rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that bloomed on her face. She suddenly lifted a hand to her mouth. "Oh God, I totally forgot. Can I use your phone? I have to call my dad."/p  
p data-p-id="4cb377300caa5d4c524587636c5bad61""Sure come back to my house." He extended his hand. Emily hesitated only a second before taking it, her heart racing once again at the feeling of his skin against hers./p 


	3. Chapter 3

"You live with your grandmother?" Emily asked as he explained that she had nothing to worry about going into the house alone with him.

"And my uncle." He led her up the front stairs which seemed to go on for eternity.

"What about your parents?"

"My father's dead," Nikolas answered.

"Oh sorry. What about your mom?"

"So you're not from Greece, are you?" he asked.

She recognized the dodge for what it was and took the hint and let the matter drop. "What was your first clue?"

"You're too nosy," he replied.

"You should install escalators or something. Geez."

He laughed. "Americans."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Greeks."

"I'm Russian."

"Ha!" Emily said, continuing to climb. "And you talk about me not being from around here."

"I was born and grew up here. That's the difference. My family is Russian though."

"Funny. You don't have an accent."

"My uncle encouraged me to lose it like he did. It's better for business."

"We had a Russian exchange student at school for a year. From Moscow. He didn't look anything like you though," Emily remarked, then blushed at his wide smile.

"Oh? How do you mean?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Please. I don't want your head to get any bigger than it already is."

He looked at her in confusion as he opened the front doors.

"It's an expression. It means you're conceited."

"I prefer confident," he said.

Emily snorted. "You-" She stopped when he led her into the front hall.

The Quartermaine mansion was opulent, certainly, but it was nowhere near this scale. Marble floors, extravagant tapestries, crystal and velvets and golds and exquisite artwork on the walls. The squeak of Emily's sneakers was obnoxiously loud and out of place as Nikolas led her from the foyer down through the corridor. She came from money, but felt like a poor tourist surrounded by all of this.

"Master Nikolas, I hope you enjoyed your morning exercises. Hello, Ms. Shall I take your jacket?" The butler had a friendly deeply wrinkled face and Emily smiled instantly at him and handed him her black leather jacket.

"Alfred, is my grandmother awake?" Nikolas asked.

"Yes, Sir. She's in her bedroom waiting for you."

"Alfred will you show this young lady to the phone in Uncle's study? I'll be right back," he assured Emily, giving her hand a small squeeze. She watched him climb up the spiral marble staircase. She couldn't wait for him to get back. It felt creepy being down here by herself. Well, at least there was Alfred and he seemed nice enough as he opened the door that led to another corridor and then opened the door at the end of that, revealing the study.

Alfred waited for her to walk through.

Emily looked around the office. A massive oak desk and leather chair was stationed by the window that overlooked the grounds with a view of the water. She imagined he could see half of the whole island from here and certainly would see any arrivals.

An impressive book case was against the opposite wall stacked with books on finance, books in what Emily guessed was Russian and medical texts. Was Nikolas's uncle a doctor? It'd be cool if she and Nikolas had that in common.

Alfred stood by the door, waiting for her to make her call.

"This won't take long," she assured him, hoping he'd take the hint and give her some privacy.

He smiled, but didn't leave.

She forced a smile back and tried not to roll her eyes in exasperation. Emily pulled the number out of her pocket and picked up the phone. No one answered. She'd knew it would be a long shot as her father told her to call him only two days from now but she had to find some way to contact him and warn him he was in danger. What if the ambush happened before then? Emily shuddered and hung up on the tenth ring.

Nikolas popped his head in a second later, startling her. "Emily is a beautiful name."

She stared at him. "How did you know my name?"

"My grandmother told me. She wants to speak with you."

"Oh, okay how did _she_ know my name?"

Nikolas snorted at that. "I've stopped asking how my grandmother seems to know all a long time ago."

Emily nodded. "Well, that isn't the least bit creepy."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." He extended his arm formally to her.

"Great. In Greece you need protection from grannies."

The second floor was similarly furnished but it was more dimly lit, a few less sconces giving it an ominous glow. They passed a few doors and stopped at the last one. Nikolas knocked and waited.

After a drawn out silence a stern voice came from the other side.

"Enter."

Emily raised an eyebrow at Nikolas. "Are you sure she really wants to see me?"

He nodded and smiled. She felt nervous but couldn't think of a reason why she should be.

The woman sat by the window overlooking the opposite side of the island.

"Grandmother, this is Emily. Emily Quartermaine, this is my grandmother Helena Cassadine."

The name pricked at Emily's memory but she couldn't remember from where. It just sounded really familiar though she knew she'd never met the old woman.

Helena sat with impeccable posture, hair white as snow and clear fierce blue eyes that met Emily's and stole the breath from her body with their coldness. She could see the exquisite beauty Helena must have been in her youth, but there was not one ounce of warmth in her and Emily felt chilled to the bone. Without thinking, Emily backed up, instinctively moving closer to Nikolas who touched her arm reassuringly.

"How did you get on my island? This is private land."

She should bolt. She should run and swim to the mainland if she had to right now, but Emily's legs stayed rooted to their place.

"I stowed away on your boat," Emily replied, trying to keep her voice even.

Helena snickered. "Nikolas, leave us," she ordered.

Emily whirled around with wide eyes, pleading with him silently not to go.

He stroked her cheek and mouthed that he'd be outside. As soon the door closed behind them Helena's glare intensified and she leaned forward, making Emily nearly jump out of her skin. If Helena could have set fire to her with her ice blue eyes, Emily thought she would have.

"Are you aware that I could have you arrested?"

"Yes, Mrs. Cassadine."

"I won't." It didn't seem meant to reassure her. "My grandson seemed to have taken a liking to you so for his sake I will allow you to remain on the premises."

"Excuse me?" Emily asked.

"You will stay in the guest wing. There are a few rooms there to choose from."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Really, I didn't come here for a place to stay-"

"You will stay in the guest wing," Helena repeated coldly.

"Okay…" What choice did Emily have really, she reasoned. That jerk had stolen her wallet. She had no money and she couldn't go home until she'd warned her father about Harry. "I mean, thank you."

"You're dismissed. Dinner is in two hours. You must dress appropriately."

"Oh, all I brought with me is a few pair of jeans and some shirts."

"No, that won't be acceptable," Helena sneered. She appeared to think for a moment. "There are a few dresses in the attic from my youth. You can wear one tonight. Ask Nikolas to take you up there. Now leave."

Emily almost bolted from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Nikolas was waiting in the hall. "Well?"

"I'm…uh…staying in the guest wing," Emily explained, a little dazed from her meeting.

"Good!" he said, smiling brightly. His dark eyes shone and Emily's heart flipped. "How long are you staying?"

"I don't know. Depends on my dad."

"I'm glad," he said, grinning like a four year old.

"I've noticed," she remarked dryly, trying to fight her own smile. "Uh, your grandmother told me to get you to find me a dress for dinner tonight."

"Sure, come with me."

Emily followed him down the hall to another door that had a staircase on the other side that she guessed led to the attic. The light dimmed even further the higher up she got and the air grew damper and mustier. "I can't see anything." She should have felt nervous as she'd never been a big fan of the dark, but didn't because Nikolas was holding her hand.

"Your attic has a window," she noticed.

He turned on the light which didn't really illuminate much. "Sun's going down but during the day it's usually pretty bright up here."

"Oh let me see," Emily moved to the window and gasped at the beauty outside. The sun cast a purplish, silver glow on the water that took her breath away. Nothing in Port Charles even came close. "Oh wow. It's so beautiful out there. After we find a dress can we go outside?"

"Sure. There's a place I want to show you." He opened a trunk and pulled out a few dresses. He held up a green velvet number that looked much too extravagant for a simple dinner. She shook her head. "Way over kill."

He looked from her to dress. "Good point." Next he pulled out a simpler white dress laced with pink ribbon along the sides.

Her eyes widened. "Oh that one is so lovely."

"If possible this will make you even more beautiful." He held it up against her.

"Do you enjoy making me blush?"

He grinned. "Immensely."

"I'll take it."

The breeze outside was warm. They walked to the side of the island behind the house. Nikolas led her up a small hill to a small garden that faced the ocean.

Nikolas extended his arms. "Here we are."

Emily closed her eyes and listened to the tide crashing against the rocks.

"I come here to be alone. My grandmother's window can see most of the island except for this small bit because it's hidden by the cliffs."

"You're not alone now," Emily pointed out.

"I don't mind if you know about this place."

"Thank you for bringing me here. Thanks for giving me a place to stay too."

"Careful. I might have dastardly ulterior motive," he warned mischievously.

"I don't think so." Emily looked up at him. "You have kind eyes."

"What was it you said before? That my head was getting too big?"

Emily laughed.

"Well it definitely is now."

She reached up and kissed his cheek. "You're special," she whispered in his ear. "And yes, I think you're handsome." Blushing, Emily turned away quickly and sat on the grass, looking at the ocean. "Do you ever get lonely out here?"

"Why do you think I'm so anxious for you to stay?" He sat beside her.

"Ah, there's the ulterior motive," she teased.

"Guilty as charged."

"I don't know how long I'll be staying here," she said suddenly feeling sad. "Once I contact my dad…" She let her voice trail off. Emily swallowed and faced him. "I'll miss-" Her words were cut off by the brush of his lips across hers. Emily held her breath as his lips touched hers. Her heart hammered in her chest like a wild animal. Her first kiss. Nikolas ran his fingers up into her light brown hair and Emily followed his lead and wrapped her arms around his neck, unable to think of what to do, unable to think of anything of the electric pulse beating through her blood at the feel of his soft mouth against hers. She felt the briefest brush of his tongue and it was too much sensation all at once and frightened, Emily pulled away. She broke away, smiling. "That was…like flying."

Nikolas nodded slowly, his eyes moving over her and making her feel like she was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Do what?"

His grin turned mischievous. "A gentleman never tells."

She narrowed her eyes partly playful, partly jealous of whomever the first girl he kissed was because he was too good, too confident for this to have been his first kiss.

"Come on. I've never done that before, I'm sure I screwed it up, but I'm glad you were the first. I bet you have though, right?"

"You did not," he assured her. "It was perfect. "

"Liar. What was her name?"

He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her and Emily leaned back against his chest. "She was from France. Paris."

"Let me guess, her name was Claire Lisette or something like that."

"Are you jealous?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Should I be?"

"Never," he insisted, leaning down and kissing her again.

He teased her with his tongue again and…ohhhh, she pushed through the nervousness and uncertainty and gently touched his with her own. Emily's senses spun and she held on to his arms as his mouth moved tenderly over hers, guiding her. She decided she should thank French girl, whomever she was.

"Did you like her?" Emily asked when she could breathe again.

He exhaled in impatience. "Really? We're still on that?"

"I'm just curious."

"Nosy," he countered.

She met his gaze and held it, waiting.

"Not like this," he admitted, his eyes softening, his thumb running down the curve of her cheek.

She beamed at him. "I like you. A lot."

"You make me smile. I usually don't, you know," Nikolas admitted.

"Oh, that's sooooo hard to believe," Emily said sarcastically, then giggled.

"Oh, look who's here," Nikolas said, looking at a boat coming up towards the dock.

"Who's that?"

"My uncle. Let's go back inside."

"I can't wait to try on that dress." Emily jumped to her feet and started to walk back towards the hill.

"This way," Nikolas said.

"Aren't we going back to your house?"

"There's a secret passage way. Come on, I'll show you."

"Of course there is," Emily joked.

He led her across the garden towards one of the cliffs. He reached through a rose bush and one of the cliffs began to move. Emily jerked back and stared at it in awe.

The rock shifted to the left, revealing a dark tunnel.

"How did you do that?"

"Let's go," he said, walking into the tunnel.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Emily backed away.

"Scared?" he teased, extending his hand towards her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not scared of anything." She lifted her chin. "Except your grandmother."

"You just have to get to know her."

"Can't wait," Emily drawled without enthusiasm.


	5. Chapter 5

The tunnel was pitch black for a second before Nikolas switched on a small flashlight.

"You guys really need to pay your light bill," Emily joked, making him chuckle. The tunnel led up to the kitchen where a woman was stirring a large pot on the stove.

"Good evening Mrs. Lansbury."

She jumped, startled. "Good lord, boy. One of these days-"

"You're going to give me a heart attack," Nikolas finished with her, giving her a cheeky smile. "This is Emily. She's going to staying with us for a few days."

"Hello," Mrs Lansbury smiled at Emily and nodded before looking back at Nikolas. "Dinner will be ready soon, Master Nikolas."

They rushed up to the attic to get the dress. "Will you help me with the laces in the back?" Emily asked shyly as they walked into his room.

"It would be my pleasure," he said with a small smile…and pink cheeks? Was he blushing? He seemed so polished and confident that the blush caught her by surprise and sent a sweet warmth through her body.

She held the dress close and went behind the partition close to the wall. She pulled off her jeans and blouse and sighed at the soft silk and satin now draped over her skin. The dress was a bit big for her but didn't fit too badly, she thought.

She came out and then it was her turn to blush at the look on Nikolas's face.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered.

"Oh. Um…thanks. It's a gorgeous dress," she replied, her face hot.

"No, no. That's part of it, but…"

She quickly turned her back to him, the intensity in his eyes making her heart race too much. "Help me with the back?"

"Of course."

She pulled her hair over her shoulder, baring her back to him. "So what's dinner like around-" She jumped at the touch of his fingers against her skin. His breath was warm on the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry. Are my hands cold?" he asked.

"N..no," she stammered, hating the catch in her voice.

He slowly zipped up the dress and then started on the decorative laces over the zipper.

"Should I worry about how well you work with women's clothing?" she teased, barely getting the words out.

His fingers brushed her neck.

"You… oh you shouldn't do that."

"Oh? Why not?" he asked, stroking the side of her neck and up along her jaw. His mouth was then there, in the curve where her neck met her shoulder.

"B…because…I think I'm supposed to stop you."

"Well?" he said, not stopping.

"You're so bad," she hissed.

"The sooner you learn that, the better," he whispered. His words sent a little flicker of unease through her, but it also felt kind of exciting too, reminding her that she didn't really know him all that well.

"Dinner's waiting downstairs," she insisted trying to move away from him but one arm stayed locked around her waist. She turned around to face him.

"I'm am kind of hungry," he admitted, his eyes lit with mischief.

"Me too," she said as his mouth came down on hers. They had only a second before a shuffling noise from the corridor made them break apart. They stared at each other, then laughed.

"Dinner," she insisted walking towards the door.

"Yes. Dinner," he said, clearing his throat. He rubbed the back of his neck then reached ahead to open the door for her.

Helena sat at the head of the table, appearing to be in deep conversation with the man Emily guessed was Nikolas's uncle.

"Good evening, Uncle. I'd like you to meet my friend Emily Quartermaine. Emily, this is my uncle Stefan Cassadine."

Stefan stood up slowly. His blue eyes studied her intently, particularly focusing on the dress. Emily squirmed under his gaze.

"Pleased to meet you, Sir." Emily extended her hand, hoping to ease the tension. He automatically took her hand. His grip was strong but he appeared flustered.

"That..the…Where did you get that dress?"

"Appropriate choice, don't you think, Stefan?" Helena asked, her voice cold and smug.

"I picked it out of the trunk in the attic," Emily replied nervously. "Mrs. Cassadine told me to choose from one of the dresses up there."

Nikolas pulled out her chair for her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Emily asked, turning back to look at Nikolas who shook his head, looking as confused about the whole thing as she was. "I can go change."

"She had her choice of any dress and she chose this one," Helena smiled at her son but it was a mocking one and Emily almost felt sorry for Stefan. She also didn't appreciate being talked about like she wasn't in the room.

"No," Stefan assured Emily. He smiled at her, a warm kind smile and Emily relaxed. "No, the dress is fine. You look lovely."

"Thank you," she said, trying not to sound too relieved.

Helena's gaze never left Emily. Living with the Quartermaines Emily's manners left nothing to be desired but she still looked over at Nikolas occasionally to make sure she wasn't picking up the wrong fork.

"Your grandmother hates me," Emily whispered as Nikolas led her up the stairs after dinner. "The dress was a bad idea too."

"No, the dress was beautiful on you."

"So which room is mine?"

They walked down another corridor to the guest wing. "Take your pick."

There were a total of eight rooms, four on each side. She popped her head into the first one. It was elegantly furnished, if a bit more opulent than her own room back home. A bit too much satin and velvet overkill but she noticed the others were furnished the same way so she decided to take the first one.

Nikolas brushed a soft kiss on her lips and bid her goodnight.

She woke up with a smile. The sun was filtering in through the peeks in the heavy velvet curtains and Emily caught the time on the clock on the mantle. Six thirty. She wasn't usually up this early when it wasn't a school day but she was too alert to go back to sleep. She slipped on a pink satin robe. Opening the door she spotted a few servants going about but otherwise, the house was still asleep. There was no answer when she knocked on Nikolas's door and one of the maids informed her that he'd gone out for his morning run.

She decided to trek up to attic to pick out something to wear for the day. Hopefully she'd find something simple because yesterday's dress didn't seem to go over all that well.

It was better lit this time with the rising sun and Emily took some time to look around by herself. A large white sheet covered something propped against the wall. Curious, Emily pulled off the sheet and nearly fell to the floor with a gasp at the painting that greeted her. She blinked, sure the growing light was playing tricks on her and really wished there was a light switch up here, but the woman in the painting stared back at her, dressed in white lace, a face she knew well with all the time she'd spent in the Spencer house. The unmistakable face of her best friend Lucky's mother: Laura Spencer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Emily walked back to her room in a daze. What on earth was that picture doing in the attic? How did these people know Laura? Cassadine. Damn it. Where had she heard that name before? She had just changed into her morning dress when she heard a tapping at her window. Pushing the curtain aside she expected to see rain and jumped when Nikolas's smiling face greeted her. She looked past him and down to the ground, four stories below. She quickly pulled the window open. "How in the world…What are you holding on to?" she asked trying to see where he had his feet. She helped pull him into his room, laughing.

Nikolas placed a finger against her lips. "Shh," he whispered. He leaned down and kissed her mouth slowly.

"Oh…" she sighed when he finally pulled away. "You're not supposed to be in here."

"Are you going to tell on me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Convince me not to," Emily said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

His arms tightened around her waist and he urged her back towards the bed where they tumbled on to it together. "Oh, that was supposed to be cooler," Nikolas said, blushing as he tried to stifle her giggles. "Shh! They're gonna hear."

He moved his mouth over hers slowly, sending shivers through her body.

"I'm having this mental image of your grandmother bursting in here and yelling at us from her wheelchair."

"I'm kissing you and you're thinking of my grandmother. That's nice," Nikolas remarked dryly.

"We'd better make sure she doesn't hear us," Emily said, running her fingers through his hair.

"We should probably hide." Nikolas moved them both and pulled Emily's blanket up and over them. His hands roamed under her robe and Emily couldn't stop shaking with the intensity of these new feelings.

Nikolas stopped and stared down at her. "Are you okay?"

Emily tried to find her voice, realizing that he was shaking too but thought it would be rude to point that out. "Uh huh," she replied, lifting her mouth to his again.

A knock on the door startled them. They eased their heads out from under the blankets and stared at each other, then at the door, then back at each other where horror changed to amusement and they burst out laughing.

"Who is it?" Emily asked, trying to control her laughter.

"It's Stefan Cassadine."

Nikolas buried his head in the pillow and laughed harder as Emily clamped a hand over her mouth and tried to stifle her own giggles and compose herself. "Oh dear God. Your uncle!" she hissed.

"I was wondering if you'd head from Nikolas this morning. He's usually back from his morning run by now."

Nikolas opened her robe and placed kisses along her collar bone. Emily felt herself begin to melt again.

"Uh…" her breathing was strained as she tried to answer Stefan back. "No. I…oh…no. I haven't seen him yet." Emily shoved at him but he playfully grabbed her and flipped them both so he was no one his back.

"Well, if you see him before I do, can you ask him if he'd like to go out on the boat this afternoon?"

"Will do," Emily assured him, pulling up Nikolas's t shirt so she could touch bare skin. She leaned down and kissed him, when her hips came down against unmistakable hard flesh, she froze.

So did he. His eyes lit with something that scared her a little even as his face flushed.

It was too much. She felt like all of a sudden she'd taken a flying leap off a building and as exhilarating as it was, she knew she was way out of her league. He had the same look on his face. Like these feelings were running away from him too.

It was kind of comforting to know he was as nervous as she was.

"Am I going too fast?"

That was sweet… or kind of sexist. Emily wasn't sure which. He wasn't running the show. They were doing this together so it was kind of dumb of him to take the blame. Or gentlemanly. Like, really old school gentlemanly. "I think we both are, yeah."

"Oh." He eased her off of him and Emily instantly felt chilled, missing him but no. No. Bad idea. She was only fifteen. She imagined he was around the same age.

"Are you…um…you're not mad, are you?" She bit her lip, as she wrapped the robe back around her as he got up off the bed.

"Wha-Why would I be mad at you? No…I…Are you mad?" He asked cocking his head, his eyes clouding with worry.

She shook her head quickly. "Of course not. I just…well…I know sometimes guys…um…think maybe a girl is a tease if she-"

He leaned down and kissed her softly but briefly, pulling away quickly as if he were afraid to deepen the kiss. "I would never say that."

Emily smiled. "No, you wouldn't, would you?"

"But what I am gonna do is go take a very cold shower," he informed her, his eyes twinkling mischievously before he left her.

Once he was gone, Emily buried her face in the pillow and squealed in delight. What luck! She never imagined when she came to find her father that she would meet someone like Nikolas.

He certainly wasn't anything like the boys back home. She remembered Lucky then and it occurred to her that she'd forgotten to ask Nikolas about the painting in the attic.

Stefan invited Emily to come along with him and Nikolas on the boat and they sailed for about hour before stopping and letting the boat drift while they ate lunch.

Nikolas seemed to enjoy catching her gaze whenever he could and the memory of their make out session in her room was there in his eyes and so she would blush furiously.

Stefan was a very serious looking man, even in a white comfortable shirt and trousers. Sometimes, his blue eyes would bear right into her as if he could read her mind. It freaked her out because Helena did the same thing, yet other times they seemed really warm and kind. Helena's eyes never looked like that in the short time Emily had known her. It made Stefan easier to like than Nikolas's creepy grandmother. He even smiled sometimes but she got the feeling he didn't do it often.

"So perhaps you can entertain us with your tale of how managed to get Helena to convince you to stay. That's a miraculous feat, I assure you. She's not partial to guests."

Emily thought it was really weird that he called his mother by her first name but didn't comment. "Uh, I really didn't do anything to convince her. She pretty much ordered me to stay," Emily explained. "Can I ask you a question? How come you freaked out about the dress Helena told me to pick out from the attic?"

She watched him stiffen.

"I wasn't upset," he denied.

She knew he was lying but decided not to press the issue.

"Oh, okay. Sorry. I've been told I'm too nosy anyway." Emily looked over at Nikolas. "Your nephew insists that my nosiness is proof that I'm an American."

"Really?" Stefan raised an eyebrow. "My nephew is still young in the art of charming women."

"Uncle, for goodness sake," Nikolas rolled his eyes and blushed.

Emily's heart did a tiny flutter in her chest at the endearing reaction. "That's all right. I'm positive his arrogance is a sure sign of his Russian heritage," she countered, lightly punching his shoulder.

Stefan chuckled and nodded. "Indeed." He stared at them for a few moments as if trying to make a difficult decision. "Nikolas, how would you like to take the boat for the rest of the morning?"

Nikolas's jaw dropped even as his eyes lit with thrilled anticipation. "Uncle, are you serious?"

"Quite serious," he assured him, standing up. "I think you're ready. I taught you well enough. I'll take the extra boat back to the island and see you both at lunch." Once he'd left them, Emily made her way over to Nikolas who took control of the wheel and fiddled with an arrangement of buttons and levers with ease. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course," he said, turning the wheel to get them further out onto the water. He stopped the engine after a few minutes. "So you ready for a swim?"

"I didn't bring a suit," Emily replied.

His eyes filled with mischief. "So?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"I don't think so," Emily said, feeling her face grow hot.

Nikolas turned away and softly made clucking noises.

"I am not a chicken!" she insisted.

"Prove it."

"I don't see you in such a hurry to strip down," she said, amazed that they were even considering skinny dipping.

"I will if you will."

"Right. Sorry." Emily lightly tapped his cheek. She got up and turned towards the small stairs that would take her below decks.

"Aw come on, Emily. How can I get you to trust me?"

She paused halfway down and turned to him a cocked eyebrow and a small grin. "Smile next time I take your picture."

On their way back to the island, Nikolas kept hinting at a surprise he had waiting for her.

"Will it fit in my hand?" she asked, wrapping her jacket around her waist.

"No."

"What colour is it?"

"Lots of colours."

"Can I eat it?"

"Nope."

"Tell me!" she pleaded throwing her arms around him.

"If I did, it wouldn't be a surprise," he explained.

"If I guess right will you tell me?"

"First of all, you'll never guess and secondly, no, I won't tell you."

"Not even if I ask really, really nicely?" she whispered into his ear. She enjoyed the flush that crept up his neck into his face and the smile that lit his face.

"No, but you can keep asking if it makes you feel better," he offered making her laugh.

When they arrived back at the house Stefan had left for a business meeting and Helena remained up in her room. Emily heard a few male voices coming from the parlour but Nikolas pulled her towards the staircase.

"If I ask you to do something, will you do it? No questions asked?" he asked as they walked down the corridor.

"Uh oh," Emily said, cautious.

"That dress you wore yesterday, would you put it on?"

"Put clothes on. Take clothes off. Mr Cassadine, you're a very confusing fellow," she teased.

"Would you?" he asked, leading her up into the attic.

"Last time I did your uncle nearly had a heart attack."

"Yes well, he'll be gone for a couple of hours. For me? Please?"

"Why?" Emily asked.

"No questions."

"Is this about my surprise?" she asked eagerly.

"Well, technically it's more for me," Nikolas admitted.

"Really?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes. Those men downstairs, they're artists. I want to have your portrait done."

"Are you serious?" Emily asked, her stomach filling with butterflies.

"Is that a yes or a no? I was hoping you'd do it so I'd have something…" He cleared his throat. "For when you go."

"Oh," she said softly, her eyes filling with tears at the reminder that she would have to leave him soon. Even with webcams and phone calls and assuming her parents didn't murder her and allowed her to visit…Emily threw her arms around him and kissed him fully on the mouth. "Help me with the laces," she whispered.

There two men working busily in the parlour when Emily made her entrance.

"My! What a vision!" one of them, an attractive older man with dark hair and blue eyes said. The man beside him, stopped fiddling with the lighting and stood speechless.

Emily blushed and smiled, liking the appreciation on their faces. This must be what her step-mom Brenda felt like at one of her modelling shoots. Emily tried to call up her step-mom's confidence. "Should I do something with my hair? Make-up?"

"Leave it down," Nikolas said running his fingers through her hair, making Emily's knees go a little weak.

"My name is Graham Boltsworth," the artist extended his hand and Emily gasped.

"No kidding? My family has a few of your paintings in our house."

"I'm flattered," he said smiling charmingly.

"I'm Daniel Dexter, his technical assistant," the younger man explained.

"Nice to meet you."

"If you'll take a seat, we can get started. This is going to take a while and we'll start with a rough charcoal sketch. When you get too stiff let me know and we'll take a break," Graham said, leading her to a huge chair in front of cloudy blue back drop.

Huge lamps stood on either side of her. "I feel like a queen," she said.

"My queen," Nikolas whispered behind her before moving off to the side and Emily gave him a blushing smile.

"So what do you want me to do?" she asked, turning back to Graham.

"Hold your shoulders back, head held high and show me your most beautiful smile. Try thinking about that guy over there," he said, motioning his head towards Nikolas.

"That'll be easy," Emily said as she and Nikolas shared a look.

"Don't look at him though," Graham instructed.

"That'll be hard," Emily complained with a giggle.

"Hold on a sec. Can I give you an idea of how I'd like the portrait to look?" Nikolas asked, walking back to Emily's side.

"Go ahead. You commissioned the portrait," Graham reminded him

Emily looked up at Nikolas. He leaned down and brushed his lips across her in a soft kiss that made Emily shiver all over so that when he pulled away she couldn't help the blissful smile that spread across her face.

"Right there," Nikolas said, clearing his throat and straightening. "Perfect." He moved her face towards Graham.

Emily held that smile on her face for the next three hours when Graham announced they were done for the day. She had never felt so exhausted by seemingly doing nothing and her respect for her step mother increased.

"Yep, I can go over the rest of it with my paints in tomorrow's session."

Emily jumped off the chair and rushed towards him. "Let me see it!"

"All right, but remember it's not done," Graham warned.

"Oh…Oh wow," Emily said, reaching for Nikolas's hand.

The detail in the painting even at just this early stage was amazing. "I…I don't know what to say. Nikolas, what do you think?"

"I know it will come as close as artistically possible to capturing how beautiful you are and yet not even scratch the surface," he said, stroking her cheek, making her heart race.

"I supposed this is our cue to leave," Graham chuckled, making Emily blush.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Dinner was served after Stefan had returned from his business meeting just long enough to join them but said he had to leave again afterward. Emily chose a simple blue dress this time, not eager for a repeat of the day before. Even Stefan seemed calmer with this second choice.

The cook had prepared a four course meal and though her manners weren't lacking, the Cassadines conveyed a certain superior air that still had Emily double checking that she was indeed using the right fork. The Quartermaines were old money, but the Cassadines seemed like really old money and if Helena was any indication, Emily wondered if their ancestors were even colder.

As Emily stabbed a potato with her fork, she looked around the table. Such a huge house for three people? Even if you counted the servants which as far as Emily saw amounted to a maid, Alfred the butler and Mrs Landry.

The thought was out of her mouth before she could stop it. "Mr. Cassadine, are you married?" Emily's face instantly heated with embarrassment for asking the personal question out loud, not helped by the fact that Stefan choked on his wine.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what made me ask that. I was just… um…curious. Forgive me. I…never mind," Emily stammered.

"That's all right. No, I'm not married. Why do you ask?"

"It's just seems like a really big house for three people."

"Ah but in its day this house people and activity. We've just entered a quiet period now." Stefan's eyes took on a wistful, almost sad look for a moment before he straightened and looked directly at her. "Does that answer your question?"

"Well, almost but I'm not gonna ask anymore because I don't want to seem like the nosy American that I am." Emily shot a deliberate look at Nikolas. He laughed softly.

Helena remained silent in her place at the head of the table, exuding a quiet but steely authority. Emily felt the old woman's eyes on her and she tried not to fidget with nervousness.

"So I suppose tomorrow will be your last day with us," Stefan said.

Emily felt a heavy sadness settle in her chest. When she met Nikolas's gaze she saw the same sadness reflected there. The heaviness made it hard to breathe so Emily looked away.

"Yes. I want to thank you for letting me stay here. As soon as I speak with my family I'll ask my parents for an advance on my allowance to pay you back for the kindness you've all shown me."

"It's been a pleasure. There's no need," Stefan assured her.

"I'd say there is," Helena insisted sternly.

They were the first words she had uttered in over half an hour and to hear her voice gave Emily a little start.

"Really, Grandmother." Nikolas rolled his eyes.

Helena sent him a chilling look that stopped him cold and he looked down into his plate.

Emily reached down and touched the back of his hand with her own. He linked his fingers with hers under the table and gave her a small smile.

He took her for a walk by the water after dinner. She sat on the dock, her dress billowing around her as he sat beside her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it? The air feels amazing," Emily remarked closing her eyes. She inhaled the warm scent of him and smiled. "I wish we could just freeze time. Like I could just snap my fingers and time will only move forward when I want."

"You can't always get what you want," Nikolas said somberly.

"Well, thank you for that, Mick Jagger," Emily remarked dryly. At his blank look, she chuckled and shook her head.

"So your father's coming to get you tomorrow?"

"Probably. If he doesn't kill me first," Emily remarked only half joking. Her dad was going to be pissed off. No doubt. "You know, Nikolas, just because I'm going back home doesn't mean we still can't-"

He squeezed her shoulder. "No promises. Okay? Promises only get broken."

Emily looked at him curiously, wondering who had broken promises to him, and feeling angry on his behalf. She buried her face in his neck. "I don't wanna leave."

"I don't want you to leave," he admitted.

She pulled back suddenly. "Then come back with me to Port Charles!"

"What?"

"Yeah! Come with me. You can tell your uncle you want to move. You can go to school in Port Charles and we can be together all the time!"

He sighed and shook his head. "My grandmother, never mind my uncle won't even consider it. I have too many responsibilities here. My life is here."

"What responsibilities? You're sixteen."

He gave her a sad smile. "Yes, and I'm the future head of the Cassadine family. I can't shirk my duty…much as it feels like a burden at the moment," he said looking down at her intently.

Emily looked up at him, a whirlwind of emotions barrelling through her. She lifted her mouth and kissed him softly, he deepened the kiss, his mouth moving over hers, his tongue, as if trying to memorize the taste of each other for when they parted.

She looked into his dark eyes, finally able to give words to the emotions inside of her. "I love you."

He looked startled, then cupped her face with both of his hands. "Do you?"

"Yes," she said with a little giggle of exhilaration. "I really do. You don't have to say it back if you don't want to."

He kissed her again. "I don't have words for what I feel for you. It's a million times beyond anything I've ever felt."

"Those are some pretty awesome words," Emily countered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Don't cry. Please," he urged, as the tears spilled free down her cheeks.

"I can't help it."

"I want to remember you smiling."

"Don't make it sound so final!" Emily pleaded. "We'll be together again. I know it! God didn't bring us together to just let us end like this."

"God?" Nikolas asked, amused. "If I remember correctly, you stowed away on one of my boats."

"See? God meant for me wallet to get stolen so that you and I could meet," Emily said.

"That's rather morbid reasoning. Are you sure you're not a Cassadine?" Nikolas asked, laughing.

Emily lay in bed with the light on, trying to memorize every detail of the bedroom. Tears stained her pillow and sleep refused to come. She'd miss everything here. Even Helena.

Well. Maybe not Helena.

A popping noise from outside her room made her turn to the door. It repeated. What the…She wrapped her robe around herself and opened the door just as Stefan rushed past her and headed for the stairs, Nikolas close behind him.

Emily reached out and grabbed his arm to halt him. "What's going on?"

"Someone's breaking into the house. Stay in your room and lock the door," he insisted, pushing her back into the room.

"What?" I'm not staying here by myself!" she hissed, following him.

"Fine, but stay behind me," Nikolas ordered.

Stefan had already disappeared down the stairs. The popping noises stopped.

"The shooting's stopped."

"God, I was afraid those were gunshots."

Stefan stood at the bottom of the stairs, gun aimed at…

"Luke!" Emily cried out in surprise.

"What the- What in the sam-hell are you doing here?" Luke demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing! What's with the gun? Where's my dad?"

"You know this man?" Stefan asked.

"He's a friend of my father's. What's going on? Where's my dad?" Emily repeated.

Their guns remained pointed at each other. Emily stared from one man to the other, unable to miss the utter hatred between the two men.

Suddenly more shots rang out from the other directions and Nikolas pushed Emily down to the floor.

"Sonny, no! It's Emily!" Luke cried out.

"Daddy!" Emily screamed, rushing to her feet and running across room. Nikolas made to follow her but Luke grabbed him

"Not so fast, little boy," Luke insisted, pointing his gun at him.

Stefan fired at him Luke dodged the bullet and shoved Nikolas against his uncle and then bolted once he had the chance.

Emily ran down the hall, looking for her father, a mixture of relief and confusion inside of her. Her father was safe. Thank God! But was he doing on Cassadine Island and what was the deal between Luke and Stefan?

"Daddy!" she cried out again and heard his voice faintly from behind her, back the way she'd come. She doubled back and arrived in the middle of a scene that made her blood stop cold.

Sonny stood with his arms up while Nikolas had one of his uncle's old rifles pointed at her father.

"No!" Emily screamed in horror.

Nikolas whirled around, stunned at her outburst.

Sonny's gun lay close to her feet. Emily didn't think. She grabbed it quickly and aimed it at Nikolas.

The boy she loved.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Nikolas stared at her, a look of utter betrayal on his face.

"Please put your gun down," Emily pleaded, her voice quivering. Her hands shook as she held the gun.

His gun wavered for a second and then he stiffened and kept it pointed at her father.

"Nikolas, please don't!" Emily begged, tears filling her eyes.

"You'd shoot me?" he asked, his voice catching.

"I don't want to. Please don't make me," she cried.

Sonny dove under the aim of Nikolas's gun and knocked the boy flat on his back. The gun slid across the floor. "Let's go!" Sonny yelled, grabbing Emily's hand.

They ran out of the house where Luke was already waiting with a small speedboat.

After docking on the other side, Sonny angrily pushed Emily into the car.

"How did you-" Emily began but her father cut her off with an angry glare.

"Not one word."

They were silent all the way back to Port Charles. Sonny dropped her off at the Quartermaine mansion, following her inside where the family was anxiously waiting.

Alex leapt off the couch and reached for her daughter.

Emily broke down as she ran into her mother's arms.

"Oh my baby!" She pulled away and gripped Emily's face. "How could you just leave like that? Where the hell were you? I don't know whether I should hug you or throttle you!" She hugged her again.

Aj hugged her next. "I went to Greece," Emily replied.

"Greece?" They all asked in unison.

"Yes! I had to help my dad-"

"Oh for goodness sake! Corinthos!" Edward bellowed. "Now you've got this poor child following you half way across the world thanks to your corrupt business dealings."

"Oh you're going to lecture me on corruption, old man?" Sonny countered.

"Stop it, Grandfather! Don't blame my father for this. I went because I had to." She turned to Sonny then. "Daddy, please. Please let me explain," Emily urged, tears filling her eyes.

Sonny's eyes reddened but he set his jaw and glared at her. "Right now I've never been more angry with you. I wouldn't be able to hear anything you said, so leave it alone." He turned then and left her.

Emily turned and reached for her mother again.

"Sweetie, it's late. Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed. Try and get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning." Alex kissed her cheeks and wiped Emily's tear stained face.

Emily looked back at her family. "I'm sorry for worrying you all."

As soon as she had safely closed her bedroom door, Emily burst out crying and didn't stop until she'd cried herself to sleep.

When she woke up, Emily's first thought was for Nikolas. How could something so wonderful have ended so badly? She sat up and groaned, her head throbbing from all her crying.

There was a knock on her door and Emily had a pretty good guess who it was. "Come in."

Her mother came in and took a seat on the edge of Emily's bed.

"Have you spoken to dad?" Emily asked her.

"Yeah."

"Is he still mad?"

"Oh yeah."

"I had to go!" Emily insisted.

She watched her mother take a deep breath and grit her teeth the way Alex always did when she was angry but trying to control her fiery temper. "Care to tell me why?"

Emily swallowed guiltily. "I can't."

"Oh no, Em. No way. Most times I know you're aware of things about your father's business that you have to keep secret for both his and your protection but when it sends my little girl off to a foreign country and missing for almost three days, I get a little unreasonable!" her mother snapped.

"You didn't have to worry, mom! I was perfectly safe," Emily insisted.

"Safe? You call barely making it off Cassadine Island in the middle of a shootout safe?"

"Daddy told you about that, huh?" Emily said, biting her lip.

"Uh, yeah, he did."

"I don't know why Luke and Dad showed up but before they got there I was fine."

"Emily, the Cassadines are not good people! They are extremely dangerous and have put the citizens of this town through some horrific things to say nothing of your friend Lucky's family specifically but you're missing the whole point! You should never have taken off in the first place!"

"I had to! I can't tell you why and daddy's not speaking to me so I can't tell him why either!" She burst out crying again and Alexandra sighed and pulled her into her arms. "Oh mommy it was so awful! I had to hold a gun on Nikolas because he was gonna shoot daddy and he wouldn't put his down and he looked so hurt!"

"Okay, shh. It's gonna be all right. Sweetie you wanna tell me your version of what happened? Who's Nikolas?" Alex handed her some tissue from a box on Emily's vanity table. "Blow."

Once she got her emotions under control Emily spoke. "I found out that dad was in trouble and didn't know it. Someone he trusted was betraying him. I had to warn him before it was too late so I went to Greece. Someone had stolen my wallet when I got there so I had no money and no place to stay and I wasn't sure how I was going to find him because no one was supposed to know he was in Greece. I met this boy. Nikolas and he invited me to stay with his grandmother and his uncle on their family's island."

"Helena Cassadine?" Alex went pale and groaned, covering her mouth and lowering her head.

"Yeah," Emily grimaced. "She was kinda creepy."

"Kinda cre…oh Jesus." Alexandra squeezed her eyes shut. "Go on."

"That's where I was when Luke and Daddy found me."

"Explain the gun."

Emily's eyes filled again. "I don't know why they showed up but when daddy tried to escape Nikolas tried to stop him. Daddy's gun was on the floor behind Nikolas and I didn't think. I just grabbed it and pointed it at him. When Nikolas turned around…Oh mommy, I wanted to die!"

"You cared for Nikolas very much, didn't you?" Alex asked, stroking her hair.

"I love him mom and I know he loved me too. He probably hates me now."

"Honey, listen to me. I know what love is like. If this boy genuinely cares for you, then those feelings just don't disappear because one person disappoints the other. Believe me. It's something I know about."

Emily smiled at her mother's rueful grin. True enough. AJ Quartermaine was not an easy man to love, even putting aside his issues with alcoholism which were thankfully behind him, thanks to the love he had for her mother.

"I just wish there was some way I could see him again."

"Honey, you might want to let that be for now. I'd say you both need some time to let the dust settle. Besides, I'd say you got a pretty big problem right here. Earning your father's trust."

"Will you help me?" Emily asked.

"I'll do what I can but…you know your father."

"You forgive me though, don't you?"

Alex hugged her. "You know I do."

"Thanks so much," Emily said, squeezing her mother tightly.

"You're welcome. And you're also grounded for six months."

Emily's eyes widened. "What? But you said-"

"Yes I did, and I totally do forgive you but you scared the crap out of this entire family and flew to a foreign country into literally the mouth of hell that is the Cassadine family-"

"They didn't hurt me for goodness sake! Stefan was okay and I already told you about Nikolas-"

Alex lifted her hand. "Were you under the impression this was a negotiation? It's not. Six months. No going out with friends, straight home after school. No friends over-"

"But Lucky and I have a science project to work on," Emily quickly reminded her.

Alex narrowed her eyes. "Okay then. Just Lucky. And maybe your friend Lucky will fill you in some more on just how 'okay' the Cassadines have been to his family for all these years." She kissed Emily's forehead and left her to stew about her punishment and her mother's words.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The next morning, after a quiet breakfast she was left alone as everyone left for work. Great. Now what? She was almost tempted to track down the butler Reginald or even Alice the head maid, maybe even Cook for company but knew they were all busy with their morning duties.

She went into the den and flipped on the TV, then switched it off again. Oh God. Two months of this. It almost made her look forward to going back to school tomorrow. Emily practically jumped on Lucky when he came by later that afternoon.

"Thank God. Another human being!" She threw her arms around him.

"Hi to you too," Lucky cleared his throat and then laughed.

"So tell me, how was school?"

"God. You are desperate," he remarked, setting his backpack down in front of the couch.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit beside her. "Sit. Stay. Hell, move in!"

"How long till you're a free woman?"

"Two months," she moaned.

"Ouch. That's harsh."

She shrugged. "Not really, I guess. I mean, considering I flew to another country by myself.

"Into the mouth of evil, literally. I should think that was punishment enough, being in the Cassadine's clutches."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Don't you start, Lucky. I was perfectly safe until your father and mine came blazing in like some insane SWAT team."

"Did Sonny tell you why he was there in the first place?" he asked her. He pulled out her homework and set it on the coffee table in front of them.

"He's not speaking to me. He's pretty angry."

"Yeah. I can imagine."

"I gotta figure out some way to get back on his good side."

Lucky appeared to ponder that. "Oh sure. That shouldn't be too hard considering what a forgiving nature Sonny Corinthos has."

Emily smacked him with a throw pillow. "Thanks for the encouragement."

"So what was it like?" Lucky asked.

"Greece? It's so beautiful there-"

"Yeah, no. I'm talking about the wicked witch Helena and her house of doom."

Emily nodded. "Well, you're pretty spot on about her. God, she was creepy, Lucky, and she did not like me one bit, yet she let me stay which was so weird."

"Yeah, that sounds just like her. Weird and creepy and dangerous. My dad and yours didn't get you out of there a minute too soon. She probably would have locked you in the dungeon and we never would have heard from you again. Do me a favour, Em. Next time you decided to go off on a trip across the sea to save your dad. Don't. Okay? I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you," he said, his face serious, unnerving her. "You're my best friend, so just try and keep that in mind next time, huh?"

Oh, Emily blinked. Of course that was what he meant. For a second there she thought maybe he… She felt stupid. Her feelings for Nikolas had opened her hormones up for the first time and she was seeing silly romantic things where they didn't exist. Especially not with Lucky. He was her friend. That was all. Though just thinking Nikolas's name sent a pang through her heart. She could have mentioned him, assured Lucky that Nikolas had been a kind buffer along with his uncle between her and Helena, but for some reason, Emily couldn't seem to bring him up.

School the next day was odd. Everyone seemed to know Emily had gone to Greece although Lucky had denied spilling the beans. Most wanted to know what Greece was like and the girls especially wanted to know if she'd met any cute Greek boys. Emily cringed as Nikolas's face filled her mind, sending a pang through her heart. "No," she answered. A 'yes' would have brought too many questions.

Gym class offered a welcome reprieve from her thoughts as the physical exertion pushed everything from her mind.

When she got home, her cousin Ned told her that her mother had gone to visit her father. Emily got an idea. She took a quick look around, opening the door to the garden backyard and the hallway to make sure no one was around. Her father wasn't speaking to her but that didn't mean she couldn't still let him know who the traitor in his organization was.

She dialed Luke Spencer, Lucky's father's, number.

Alex sat on Sonny's couch and took the glass of brandy he offered. "You know you're being a jerk, right?"

Sonny lifted his hand in dismissal. "I don't see it that way."

"I don't know what happened over there besides what Emily told me-"

"That's right. You don't! There bullets flying everywhere! She could have been shot or worse. She knew the rules and she broke them!"

Alex nodded. "You'll get no argument from me on that. She's being punished, make no mistake. Her defense, flimsy as it is, is that she thought you were in danger."

"I don't care if someone had a gun at my head. The rule was she could know certain things about my business because the cops would never interrogate her as a minor but she was never, ever to put herself in danger."

"She knows that you would do anything to save her if the tables were turned," Alex sighed. In some ways, Emily was so much like her. Calm. Level headed. Yet when it came to protecting those she loved, Alex recognized her daughter's stubborn fierceness well in her father. Logic had nothing to do with it.

"That's different," Sonny insisted.

Alex cocked an eyebrow and set the drink down on his coffee table. "Really?"

"I can take care of myself."

"I love my daughter and I agree with you that what she did was extremely insane but she is her father's daughter. She is resourceful and smart and very good at thinking on her feet."

"Those are good qualities to have if you have to get out of trouble but that girl goes looking for it!"

"Because she's trying to prove herself to you and it back fired. She sees the relationship Luke has with Lucky and she wants to-"

"Oh geez," Sonny groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. "Luke let's Lucky get away with a lot because Lucky was practically raised on the run with them. It's not the same. I'm not Luke, I wouldn't let Lucky get away with half the scrapes that boy gets into but Luke knows his son. He knows what the kid can handle and what he can't. I don't want any of that touching Emily, damn it. That's why I'm letting you raise her instead of fighting to keep her with me."

Alexandra stiffened and cocked an eyebrow. "Do we really want to take that little trip down memory lane? If I remember correctly you did try and take her away from me because you hated AJ. You told him about our drunken one night stand and I almost lost him."

Sonny shook his head and lifted his hand for her to stop. "How I feel about AJ is never going to change, but I pulled back because you were right, Emily is safer with you, but if you're letting her be reckless all of it was for nothing-"

"If I'm letting her?" Alex got to her feet just as Brenda came down the steps.

"Okay, you two. Neutral corners. We've already played this game before and it's old news. Alex, you're an awesome mom, Sonny, you're a great dad, Emily is her own person and right now she's nursing her first broken heart so maybe you both can go a little easy on her?" Brenda refilled Alex's glass.

"She told you about that?" Alex asked her.

"Did she mention the kid held a gun to my head?" Sonny snapped. "Good thing I got her away from him when I did. She'll get over it."

Alex and Brenda shared a look, the memories of themselves as fifteen year old girls passing quickly between them.

"Look, Sonny, all I'm asking is that you let her make this up to you," Alex pleaded.

"How do you suppose I do that?"

"Talk to her. Ask her why she followed you to Greece and listen to her explanation."

"I already know why she did it so what difference does it make?"

"You'll show her that you still love her."

Sonny rolled his eyes. "Of course I do. That's never gonna change."

"Tell her that and watch her look at you with those happy, beautiful brown eyes again."

"That's a low blow," Sonny said, scowling.

"Yes it is. So you'll come by tomorrow?"

Sonny sighed and Alex kissed his cheek with a victorious smile.


End file.
